Structures are known in which a coupling member is attached to a front end portion of apron reinforcement, and a face portion attached to a front end of the coupling member is interposed between and fastened together with a front side frame and a crash can (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-231435).